Many different types of connector position assurance devices used with electrical connectors are well known in the art. One such connector position assurance device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,261,116 to Ceru. This connector position assurance element includes a horizontal base portion, a stem, a finger-graspable crossbar, deflectable side arms and a shoulder. The horizontal base portion has an insertion end and a withdrawal end. The stem extends vertically from the withdrawal end of the base portion. The finger-graspable crossbar is positioned on an end of the stem distal from the base portion. The deflectable side arms extend from the withdrawal end of the base portion at an upward acute angle and terminate in a free end adjacent and above the insertion end. The shoulder is located between the stem and the deflectable side arms with the shoulder defining a horizontal seat above the base portion and below the crossbar.
A drawback regarding the connector assurance device of Ceru is that permanent stress is applied to the side arms when the connector position assurance device is engaged.
Another connector position assurance device known in the art is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,895 to Fink et al. This connector position assurance device is provided with a connector position assurance channel into which a connector position assurance slide is located. The connector position assurance slide interacts with the connector position assurance channel snappingly at two sliding positions of the connector position assurance slide assurance slide interacts with the connector position assurance channel snappingly at two sliding positions of the connector position assurance slide relative to the channel, namely a pre-staged position and a staged position. A connector position assurance actuation lock is provided. The connector position assurance channel includes a pair of channel abutments and the connector position assurance slide has a pair of resilient arms, the ends of which abut, respectively, the channel abutments when the connector position assurance slide is at the pre-staged position. The abutting interaction of the channel abutments with respect to the resilient arms prevents the connector position assurance slide from being snappingly slid to the staged position.
A drawback associated with the connector position assurance device of Fink et al. is that there is no guide channel on the connector housing to assure stable position of the connector position assurance device when it is engaged with the connector housing.
It would be beneficial to provide a connector position assurance device that is not permanently stressed when it is engaged with a connector housing. It would also be beneficial to provide a connector position assurance device that can be stably positioned within the connector housing when connector position assurance device is engaged therewith. The present invention provides these benefits.